The Soldiers Of Fear
by Yardat sama
Summary: This Story tells the legend of the Soldiers of Fear, their battles, and their hardships. Kim Damai, Relena Pacecraft (Ray), Kari, Pan, and Mia.
1. Prologue

Well I finally am writing the Chapters that were deleted Tatiana Allende Normal Tatiana Allende 11 183 2001-10-04T06:04:00Z 2001-10-27T17:42:00Z 5 1152 6570 Author Organization 54 13 8068 9.2720 Print 

Well I finally am writing the Chapters that were deleted!  Although I don't remember if I lost all the chapters except for the ones I posted.  Angel Sakura wanted me to write the chapters that were lost so here I am.  Well I'll stop talking and get on to the Story! A

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, Dragonball, Digimon, or the Ronin Warriors Although I do own the Concept of the Five Worlds and the characters Kim Damai, and Avail, and any demon names I come up with. 

Soldiers of Fear: Prologue By Yardat Sama 

 A long time ago in the days before Christ there lived a Woman on the Island called Honshu (That's Japan's major island) named Ayame Sato. 

Ayame lived in a world filled with hate and suffering, although you might say that that was nothing new because all the world was involved in hate and suffering, but this one Women was friends with a Chinese mystical Dragon named Shenlong who was the Protector of that World.

Shenlong had five siblings but none of the siblings looked like each other, only Shenlong had the appearance of a Dragon. Shenlong was the most powerful of the Siblings, but there was one that despised the Human Race. His name was Lucifer; you could say he was God of Death.

While the other Gods and Goddesses had the bodies of graceful Griffins and Shenlong had the body of a Dragon, Lucifer was the only that had the Body of a skeleton except that the Skeleton had a fleshly head.  But now Lucifer, God of the underworld, Ruler of the Demon world wanted to obliterate the race known as Humans. 

Lucifer despised the fact that his brother took a liking to a human, especially a woman. Lucifer tried many times to kill Ayame but Shenlong or one of the other gods or goddesses intervened by protecting Ayame, staying with her till the threat disappeared or they just took her to the Realm of the Gods. 

One day Lucifer taunted Ayame badly.

" You whore can't do anything without the help of your clients can you?" He sneered.

" I don't see why you always do this Lucifer, why don't you go mess around with one of **_your _**whores. Besides I'm not a whore, I'm a guest in the Realm of the Gods, so Shenlong better not find out you called me a Whore or he'll kill you." Laughter was heard.

" My, my, The Bitch has a mouth."

" Leave me alone Lucifer! I'm not in the mood anymore for your mouth."

" Really? I think you aren't." With that Lucifer grabbed Ayame and brutally kissed her.

" You freak!!! Get the hell away from me!"

" What the Hell is going on?!" A voice boomed. Ayame turned around.

" Shenlong!" Ayame ran to him and hugged his leg since he was a massive being, " Shenlong, Lucifer kissed me in violation to me."

" Get out of my sight Lucifer! NOW!!" Lucifer walked towards the door and paused to look at Ayame.

" Now I know why Shenlong keeps you around so much," He walked till the doorway, " Oh, and know this, I will kill all of the Humans in a matter of time." He laughed a very evil laugh and teleported away.

" Shenlong, what will we do now?" Ayame asked looking up at him.

" We retaliate Ayame, with you as the leader." 

Ayame just looked at him in confusion.

_1 year later…_

Ayame was in a meeting room with the major five gods and goddesses, Shenlong, Griffin, Leon a being that looked like a half cat and half human (Think Merle in Escaflowne), and other Griffins who names' aren't mentioned in the scrolls.

" Ayame, we would like you to meet the four that will help you in this adventure so-to-speak."  Ayame looked towards the doorway and saw four girls that looked like they were the same age. One of them stepped forward.

" My name is Mae Yagami." A girl with a scar on her right cheek comes forward.

" My name is Celipa, I don't have a last name." Celipa was wearing an armor of strange design. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came forward.

" My name is Jennifer Peacecraft.  I come from the far west."

" My name is Tanya Koji, I come from Honshu."

" And my name is Ayame Sato, I come Honshu also."

" Good now that you're introduced, its time to begin the training." Shenlong said.  The five girls turned to look at him.

" So when do we begin?" Ayame asked smiling.

" We begin now."

… Within time the five girls came to as best friends and learned from Shenlong that they came from different worlds.  The other four worlds had no names yet, but they found out the world that they were in was called the 'Real World.'

The four stages of Soldier came to be known, Soldier, Universal Soldier, Universal Super Soldier and the last one called Universal Super Killing Machine. Soldier was what all regular soldiers were. Universal Soldiers was a stage were only demons and the Soldiers of Fear could reach, it had the power of a five thousand men.  Universal Super Soldiers, the stage of the ultimate strength, only Soldiers of Fear and Demon generals could be at this stage. Universal Super Killing Machine, the highest power, only two could be at this stage, Lucifer was one naturally, and Ayame reached this level by training. 

Legend has it, that when Ayame reached the stage of U.S.K.M, she killed Lucifer and turned immortal along with the other four. Later on the five came to be known as the Samurai of Fear but within time the name changed to become the Soldiers of Fear. The Soldiers came together one final time to make a Council of the wisest men and Women of the world, and it came to be known as the High Council. They were 215 years old, Ayame killed Lucifer when she was 46 years old, and they all became Soldiers of Fear when they were 15, only one was 16. 

Ayame and the others set the standard for being a Soldier of Fear, and it became known that only descendents of the original Soldiers of Fear could become Soldiers of Fear. Ayame and the others were soon cast into a deep sleep and made into Stone Statues that are still standing in the most secret place, in the place known as, Atlantis. 

Five Thousand years later… 

A figure stepped onto a balcony, and opened the sliding glass door, the figure walked a short distance before finding its target. A fourteen-year-old girl that was sleeping on the couch in the living room of the house.

" You shall never be a Soldier, descendent of that cursed Ayame Sato." It hissed.

" Leave her alone Gungi, if you do I might consider sparing your miserable life." A very hard voice yet set in a whisper said coming from the corner of the room.

" Avail! You traitor to the Demon Hordes, I should kill you." Avail smirked.

" What makes you think you could take on me you low-life soldier. I have the power of a Universal Super Soldier, yet you only have the power of Universal Soldier."

" I shall have her head and I shall take it to my Lord Minsa!" He exclaimed still whispering.

Avail sighed then shook his head, just as Gungi raised his sword and brought it upon the girl's neck. Only to have his hand chopped off and he only got one look at Avail before he tried to get his dagger only to have a sword protruding from his head. His lips got off one word.

" Traitor."

All the while, the girl was still asleep dreaming.  Avail put away his sword, and waved his hand over the body of Gungi, and then Gungi's body disappeared along with his blood. Avail's face was set in a frown when he picked up the girl, the girl shifted and snuggled deeper into his chest trying to get heat, for it was winter in her world.

" Soon, you shall be the greatest Soldier, warrior, and ruler of all time, you will live up to your ancestor's name. But you shall have a new name," He walked to the balcony and walked outside, " you shall be Kim Damai ruler of the Five Worlds, leader of the new Soldiers of Fear." Then Avail said some words and disappeared. 

End Prolouge… Begin Chapter one.

Review you People! Well I'm sorry for not having the other chapters up, I have two excuses, first I was banned from the Internet, second I had to go to California for surgery. There you happy!?   


	2. The Gundam World

Thank you Rei Tamashi, I'm glad you liked my story Normal Tatiana Allende 3 8 2001-10-27T17:54:00Z 2001-10-27T17:55:00Z 4 869 4954 Author Organization 41 9 6083 9.2720 Print 

   Thank you Rei Tamashi, I'm glad you liked my story!!

Well here it is the second part of the Soldiers of Fear. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't any of these shows, their respective owners do.

Soldiers of Fear: Part One

By Yardat Sama

     "Avail that the heck are we gonna do now?"

     " Quiet Kim, I'm concentrating."

     " Concentrating on what?  Oh and don't give me that I'm concentrating speech so go away thing, I want to know what your doing."

     " Fine.  I'm trying to see the future.  Are you happy?"  Avail said in an irritated voice.

     " No."

     " GO AWAY!!!" 

     " Alright geez, talk about stressed." Kim said walking away from her adoptive father and walking to the armory in the temple.  Kim looked at two swords in a glass case and pondered, " I'll be getting those Swords of Ferber when I become the Universal Super Soldier stage, but who are these friends Avail keeps on talking about."

     " Kim get over here!" Avail yelled from the room she just exited.

     " Geez, first he tell me to go away, now he wants me to get over there," Kim walks in the door and saw one of the High Council members there, Kim bowed, " You wanted me milord?"

     " Yes, I would you to meet Webster Dale one of the High Council."

     " Milord."  Kim said bowing to Webster, but glaring at Avail secretly.

     " Kim I think it's time that we get one of your comrades in arms." Webster said looking at Kim with a spark of interest.

     " Who is it?"  Kim said glad for there will be someone to talk to besides Avail.

     " Her name is Relena Peacecraft of the Gundam World."

     " What?! Are you kidding, that girl's a pacifist. I think she won't fight but instead bore the demon to death with her talks of pacifism."  Kim said sarcastically in the face of Webster.

     " Kim Damai, you will show more respect to a High Council-

     " Member, because he is one of the rulers of the High Council, yeah, yeah, You told me that how many times?"  Kim said sarcastically while grinning. 

     " I told you that enough time for you to get it in your thick head."  Avail said in a voice that meant certain death later on.

     " Its no problem Avail, I think with an attitude like that she'll defeat more demons."  Webster said interfering with their little glaring battle.

     " Fine, but let Kim get the next girl.  I think she is ready."

     " Really Avail I think so to," Webster turned around to Kim, " Kim do you think you can handle it?"

     " Yes milord." Kim said sarcastically bowing.

     " Kim..." Avail left the threat in the air.

     " Come with me Kim, I think we shall get you ready for your trip." Webster said putting an arm around Kim's shoulders leading her away from a steaming Avail, Kim threw him a smirk looking over her shoulder, the next thing she heard from Avail direction was something being thrown across the room. 

     " So tell me Kim, are you excited in fighting against the Demons of the Underworld?" Webster said.

     " Uh, I think so, it's just that I'm nervous, I'm mortal and I've heard the demons are immortal."

     " Don't you worry about it, don't worry about it," They stepped inside of a room, " Here Kim are the things you'll be needing." Webster said holding a pack he picked up from a table. " Here is the clothing you'll be using and items you might need, such as this," Webster held up a device, "this allows you to communicate with us, just plug it into a vid-phone and it will work.  This is the money used in that world, and don't spend it all, this is the key to your hotel, we already called ahead and told them to expect you.  Alright Kim this is it, so be careful and don't get caught by those Gundam Pilots."

     " Bah, those Gundam pilots, they are so weak, their only on the stage of Soldier, I'm on the stage of Universal Soldier.  I could beat them so easily."

     " Don't get cocky Kim, I knew someone who did that and it only resulted in him getting destroyed."

     " Oh, and who was that?"

     " A person who turned Universal Super Killing Machine, the mythical stage of the Soldiers of Fear."

     " Yikes.  Well I got to go Webster, you know Avail always on a schedule."

     " Hai, well see you later." Kim waved goodbye to Webster, she whispered another language and disappeared.

GUNDAM WORLD:

     " Avail no baka." Kim muttered to herself. " Couldn't do it himself could he. Arg.  I'm having a nervous breakdown, And I'm talking to my self."

         Kim was walking down an alleyway and kicked an empty can of soda, when three big huge teenagers blocked her path. " Get out of my way." 

     " Sorry girl, but we can't so give us that back pack."  The leader by the looks of it said.

     " Right, and would you like fries with that?"  Kim said sarcastically putting her fists on her hips.

     " Don't get smart with us girly, we could kick your ass from here to the Sank Kingdom palace."

     " Hey isn't that right, you Sank Kingdom people are supposed to pacifists.  Well looks like I have to tell Miss Relena that her pacifism thing isn't even working in her own country."  Kim said shaking her head in mock disappointment. " Well I got to go, laters." Kim then turned around and walked away from them, then she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around.

     " I said don't get smart with me." The leader said swinging a fist at Kim who only moved her head out of the way and punched him in the gut, making him fall to his knees holding his stomach.

     " And I said I have to go." Then Kim glared at the other two who had their eyes opened so wide their eyeballs might fall out. She then walked away.

     Kim made it to the Sank Kingdom Palace and climbed the wall of the Palace to Relena Peacecraft's office. Kim looked inside and made out one figure who was combing their hair.  Kim opened the balcony door and went inside. 

     " Heero?"

     " No.  Relena Peacecraft your destiny awaits you."

To be continued...

Yardat Sama: Here's another one, took me all day just to think this one up.  Well Ja ne!


End file.
